The Masked Meat Marauder Tournament
by MovieVillain
Summary: An announcement of a tournament from Meatropolis is there, and Sasuke will do anything to outclass Naruto. Of course, he will have Violet participate in order to test out how much she learned from him.
1. Chapter 1

Outside Violet's home, she is doing a painting.

"You know, having an alien superhero for a best friend is nice."

Meanwhile, in her bedroom where Sasuke is sharing a room with and he's studying on the art of ninjutsu.

"Having a Jinchuriki for a best friend is worse. Who knows how powerful he'll get with that monster living inside him? Before you know it, he makes me feel like I'm powerless!"

"Wanna know the hardest part of sharing a room with Sasuke?" Violet asked worriedly.

"The worse part about living with Violet..." Sasuke asked with the same attitude.

"Sleeping in the same room!" the two say it together.

"I swear, Violet snores like a horse that has a runny nose," the boy said in annoyance.

"Sasuke mutters in his sleep loud," the girl is also in annoyance.

"It sounds kinda like..." the two describe the respective noises; Sasuke describes Violet's snore while the latter describes the former's grunt. "Try sleeping with that!"

"Even if Sasuke is a jerk, he has a heart of gold," Violet stated.

"Now, I'm going out," her new friend leaves the bedroom.

"Hmm. What is missing in my painting? I know!" the blonde girl analyzes her painting and leaves it. "It needs more color!"

As she left, Sasuke stole her painting without being seen as he went back to the bedroom. Violet returns to her station where she left her painting.

"Anyway, the most important thing about having a roommate is to be respectful of each other, and he just took off with my painting, didn't he?" the latter stated on the first thing before asking about the second thing on her mind.

"Violet may snore like horse, but she makes a good painting," the former is amazed by the artwork she made.

"Sasuke!" Violet yelled in anger over her painting being stolen.

Well, so far so good for these two.


	2. Chapter 2

"A great day in Fair City. Now, we get to see what Sasuke and Violet are doing next," the Narrator started his narration by outside Violet's house.

Inside the house...

Sasuke is studying a book about jutsus while lying down on Violet's bed. Speaking of the latter, she is singing a song and has done it pretty easily. This is because she is great at arts, and music is one of the forms of arts.

Because of the loud volume, her house guest is getting annoyed by this.

"Hey, Violet! Keep it down! I'm trying to study!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry," the blonde girl started to lower the volume of her radio.

Suddenly, a voice is heard.

"Hello, Fair City, it is I, the Masked Meat Marauder, challenged you to fight against me in my tournament in Meatropolis! Come here this afternoon, and you'll get a good challenge. See you there."

"The Masked Meat Marauder? Who is he?" Violet asked.

"Let me give you both a recap," the Narrator clears his throat before doing his explanation. "He was a minor villain who tried to make a name for himself in Fair City, and happens to be a rival of the Butcher. The point is, he has power over meat. I could say he's much more better than him because of how he doesn't mispronounce words and has his catchphrases with meat attacks longer than Butcher's. Examples include 'Chicken With Polynesian Chalet Puree', 'Chicken Ala King With Dijon Vinaigrette', and 'Triple Roasted Peaking Duck'. Luckily, Wordgirl, aka Becky Botsford whom you already know who she is, foiled his and Butcher's rivalry. Even though he is sent to Meatropolis, he is happy to be sent there because it has 23 butcher shops, a hamburger parade every Sunday, and no superheroes and superhero monkeys."

"I see," Sasuke stands up from Violet's bed and goes near the radio. "If I beat that creep, then I'll show Naruto that despite that he has the Nine-Tails inside him, that means nothing. I'm still the best there is. Oh, and Violet, you're attending the tournament as well so that I can test out how much you've learn so far."

"I thought so," Violet realizes this plan.

Next, her guest flips a coin and it landed on the palm of his hand.

"Sasuke, why are you flipping that coin?" the girl asked.

As he opens his hand, it landed on heads.

"But first, I'm thinking of telling TJ this little secret," the brunette stated with no emotion.

"Um, about that... I don't think that's a good idea," the Narrator stated.

"Why not?"

"Here's another recap. TJ found out, and he didn't take it well. Even if he is kidnapped by Dr. Two-Brains, he refuses to help his own sister..."

"Adopted sister," Violet corrected. "They're not really blood related because she is an alien from outer space and TJ is a human."

"Anyway, TJ didn't take well of finding out Becky, his adopted sister, is Wordgirl that he refuses her help, not to mention he's the president of a fan club dedicated to her, and so, he started to throw away all of the Wordgirl franchise he got," the Narrator continued to explain. "Luckily, he forgot all about that, thanks to him having thrown a Wordgirl boomerang into the amnesia ray gun."

"Well, it looks he caused his own forgetfulness so I decided to make him change his tone," Sasuke proclaimed. "First, we persuade him to take the revelation well, so that he won't go into the same path I am."

"Your path of revenge. You want revenge against your older brother, Itachi Uchiha, for murdering the entire Uchiha clan. It's obvious you don't TJ to be following in your footsteps."

"Exactly. Once that's done, we'll enter that tournament."

"Um, Sasuke?" Violet called, turning his attention. "The curtains on fire."

The boy then grabs a big cloth and starts to put out the fire with it.

"So he uses my blanket..." the blonde girl muttered at this and she looks a little angry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meanwhile, in Wordgirl's spaceship clubhouse..." the Narrator puts the scene on the spaceship of the superhero of Fair City.

Inside, Naruto and Wordgirl are playing ping pong, while Sakura, Kakashi, Tobey, and Captain Huggyface are watching. They talk while exchanging blows.

"So, you're planning to go into the tournament?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, I'm going as well so there will be a chance Sasuke and I can fight. The last time we tried that on the Chunin Exam, it didn't work because of an enemy invading the village.

"I see..."

"I'm going, too," Sakura stated.

"Same here," Kakashi added.

"Me too," Tobey also added.

"But you don't have any fighting skills so why don't you and Huggy cheer on us," Wordgirl mentioned.

"Oh, okay."

"Speaking of this, I wonder what Sasuke and Violet are planning this time around."

* * *

At the streets of Fair City, Sasuke and Violet are going to discuss the first thing in their minds.

"So, how are we going to persuade TJ not to get angry when he find out his own adopted sister is Wordgirl?" the latter asked.

"Well, that's the good part. If persuasion fails..." the former replied before putting a fist to his hand, revealing the answer.

"You can't be serious..." Violet realizes what this means; Sasuke will rough the young Botsford up in case his attempts of persuasion fail.

"I am."

"Look, you can't just go around and rough up people to get what you want."

"Oh, is that so? If our attempt to talk to him nicely failed, then what?" Sasuke asked Violet, who gives out no answer to this. "Exactly. There's no other way except to rough him up."

"There's another word to that, and what is it?" the latter asked.

"Extortion, it means to get what you want through threats. For our case, in case we fail to tell TJ to be nice to his older sister if he finds out she's Wordgirl, then we will use extortion against him," the former replied. "Now, for the plan to begin."

The two are on their way to the Botsford home to get their little friend. Sasuke answers the doorbell, and TJ answers it. It's exactly as the former expected.

"Oh hi, Sasuke, Violet, what do you want?" the latter is puzzled.

"To regain your memories, that's what," Violet replied as she and her guest shows him a giant raygun. It's not just any raygun; it's the same invention that causes Becky's entire adopted family and Dr. Two-Brains to lose their memory of her identity as Wordgirl.

This time, the ray's polarity is reversed and with a zap, TJ remembers the time he found out Becky is Wordgirl and he didn't took it well enough for him to faint.

By the time he opens his eyes, he is tied up to a chair by the two and they're in Dr. Two-Brains' hideout. Of course, this is a part of Sasuke's plan to get him to be nice to his sister for being Wordgirl.

"Sasuke, Violet, what's the meaning of this?" TJ struggles.

"Well, TJ, you know why you're here," the blonde girl replied in disappointment. She is quite disappointed with him for not taking well of the fact that his adopted relative is an alien superhero, unlike Violet herself, she took it well. After all, they're best friends.

"Let me guess. You two know Becky is Wordgirl?" the boy asked, and the two nodded. "I just can't believe! That's it, I'm going throw away all my Wordgirl merchandise from before!"

Just as he is about do it, he is stopped by Sasuke.

"Listen up, you have to be nice to your sister and that's final," the latter persuaded.

"Why should I? I can't believe Wordgirl is someone I can't stand!" the young sibling yelled in anger from the revelation.

Sasuke and Violet then turned their attention away from him so they can talk to another.

"You see, he can't be persuaded so it's time to extort," the former said with no emotion on his face.

"Can't you do something nice for once?" the latter protested on the idea of torturing TJ to get him to be nice to Becky when he knows she is Wordgirl. She pulls out a coin. "Heads, my idea; tails, your idea."

The coin flips and it landed on tails.

"I rest my case," Sasuke muttered.

He turns to TJ and it's time for this part to begin. Cutting the rope off him, he grabs him by his throat.

"What are you doing?" the struggling kid asked while being lifted into the air with his throat on the emotionless boy's hand.

"If you won't accept Becky or Wordgirl, this is what will happen," was his reply.

"Let go! You have no right!"

Sasuke then tosses TJ to a raygun where he makes punches to his head hard enough to break him into doing exactly as he wanted. Next, he puts him to the ground so he can kick him while he's down. Violet is so shocked from this torture so she tries not to watch this.

"Had enough?" the emo boy asked.

"No!" TJ replied in defiance.

"Is that so?"

The torture continues on as he steps on his head. If that doesn't convince him, he hits his stomach with his knee and punches him in the jaw to put him down to the ground once again. Then, he makes several punches to his head.

"Give in?" the Uchiha asked.

"NEVER!" TJ yelled in defiance once again, refusing to accept his sister, even if she is his favorite superhero.

"That's your problem, TJ. Ever since Wordgirl showed up in your life, you've been neglecting your sister for her alter ego. Do you know what's great? If you ever find out they're the same person, accept her, but no, you chose to be mad at her because your idol is someone you can't stand. You spend most of the time being selfish while your entire family pays the price when Dr. Two-Brains. Look at yourself, TJ. You're now being reduced into a cowardly pathetic state of trash. In the end, that's what you are: a pathetic cowardly state of trash," a mean speech is given by the ninja to his victim.

So the torture resumes and Sasuke makes a wrestling slam to his chest, and that really hurts the young Botsford even more. Even Violet can't stand this moment that she tried to look away from this. Next, he steps on his back, and gets him back up to twist his left arm.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! I give! I give!" TJ yelled, finally giving in to the request, making the boy let go of his arm. "You win, Sasuke, Violet! You win! I will accept Becky when she's herself and Wordgirl! You have my word!"

"Now, say you're sorry to her!" Sasuke grabs him and then pins him to a wall.

"I'm sorry!"

"I didn't hear that."

"I'm sorry!" the boy yelled loudly.

"Say it like you mean it," Sasuke demanded.

"I'm so sorry!"

Then, the Uchiha tosses TJ to the pavement.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he leaves him to get up and leave the hideout. "Come on, Violet, it's time to go to the tournament."

Sasuke and Violet leave Dr. Two-Brains' hideout as they were ready to face the challenge of defeating the Masked Meat Marauder. For TJ, he is sent to the hospital due to large amounts of bruises from the former's attack.


End file.
